REVENGE OF ETERNALS
by arcanum miles
Summary: Revenge - It's a strong word; no one should take it lightly, as most of the time people lost himself in order to get his revenge. Sometime people intentionally harm a person for their some misguided believes, the victims usually tolerate those but everybody has their limits. When he retaliates he'd do anything, any means to get what he deserves,one way or another.


**REVENGE OF ETERNALS**

 _Summary: – Revenge - If we define it, when someone wronged us in return we inflict harm on them. It's a strong word; no one should take it lightly, as most of the time people lost himself in order to get his revenge. Sometime people intentionally harm a person for their some misguided concepts, the victims usually tolerate those but everybody has their limit. When he retaliates he'd do anything, any means to get what he deserves, on the way he will take his REVENGE._

 _ **Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter or any of the associated characters. It's a fanfiction so there will be reference of many magical items, characters and items from other stories etc. I don't own any of those.**_

 _Chapter – 1_

 **Prologue (Part -1)**

In a small bar we can a lone man is sitting with a glass of wine, there is no one in that bar except the bartender, it's pouring outside, one can say weather is describing that lonely person. If it's true, then the weather is becoming worse because of that person. If I say that person is magical and is in tune with nature such way that when his mood changes weather changes accordingly. The lonely person sitting in the bar is 50 years old Harry Potter one of the most famous person of magical Britain, yes famous person in magical Britain, not one of the most famous person of magical world. That doesn't mean he didn't has potential to become that but circumstances didn't help him. Now anybody see him as just a broken man, who after a certain event of his life just vanished from public view but he is anything but that. It took time but he had reached to a certain point where he can say he has achieved something by himself as previous circumstances are preventing him for reaching his full potential, he is waiting to get a chance to reach to his full potential. He learned it from the best; the person made his life a living hell. He learned to be patient; he is waiting for an opportunity. He is waiting for last 20 years. He'll get what he wants after this long waiting. On 7th of next month the celestial alignment he was expecting will come together. He's trying to do something impossible but he's desperate for a second chance and he ready to do anything to get that second chance as he has nothing to lose but everything to get not really not everything but the thing he deserve most. But he's cautious he had seen people lost himself in attempt to get revenge, so he isn't going for revenge but ready to take any opportunity comes to him. If he can he'll destroy those people.

It's midnight, he leaves the bar come to a secluded corner a person was standing there gave him a packet, no ward was exchanged then both apparated out of there. Harry apparated in a countryside area, in front of him there was a small house by look of it; it is a small wooden house. People will think as such famous person he would live in palace but destiny played game with him, he has almost nothing. He knows destiny has nothing to do with it, misguided believe of some people and some people's greed is the main reason of his this situation. Then he was naïve about the world, now he had seen almost every kind of bad thing life can dish out.

Harry was approaching the his house, just outside of his house parameter he stopped, he brought his hands in front of him all of finger tips were glowing then he touched some invisible surface, as a huge runic array suddenly started to glow then again it becomes invisible as quickly it was visible. He entered his house without stopping in living room he went for his bedroom, again he powered another runic array on his bookshelf this time a door opened behind that shelf, there was a stair going down, he went down stair and the door closed behind him. At the end of the stair he came to a hall, he whispered something and the whole hall lit up. We can see, it is a large hall, at centre of it there are six pedestal each pedestal had a big gem on them and there are some runes was drawn in between them. Harry reached to the hexagonal runic array, opened the packet seven ancient scroll came out from the packet, he smiled at them it is smile, it's a genuine smile. After long hard journey of life a smile of relief. Then he put those scroll one by one in those pedestals and for last one he put it at the centre. He went to the centre and sits there in lotus position and started to meditate with a smile of satisfaction on face. All six gems started to glow immediately and started to gather energy, energy channel through those scrolls and powered the hexagonal array, at last all energy gathered at the scroll under Harry, his whole body lit up with foreign energy. His long waiting gave him fruit, now he started the ritual, as on this day the constellation started for the rare celestial event would happen after 30 days, he would remain in this position for next 30 days then on that day one can tell had he succeeded or not? After 30 days when the stars were at their position, those gems went into the scrolls under them then those scrolls left their position and started to circle around Harry, the scroll under Harry went into his body. Rotation of scrolls made Blue energy dome around Harry. Suddenly those scrolls started to rotate at high speed and the energy dome became white, the energy dome blasted and there were no sign of Harry or the scrolls or the pedestal or any runic array, as if nothing happened there.

 **AN** – For the first time I am writing a fanfiction. I have read many stories in this site, after some time I thought let's give it a try. As a new writer I'm expecting some honest reviews so that I can apply them in future chapters.


End file.
